


Mairon, the maia of Aulë

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, but it was not written with that purpose, idk - Freeform, it's up to you, you can see it as the start of a romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Mairon get catch in Melkor's web?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mairon, the maia of Aulë

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. That's why I need a beta. If you're willing to help, please, let me know.

First he came, tall and noble, offering his services.

Mairon, as every apprentice of Aule, could not help but be charmed by any knowledge that he could get. His mind tirelessly yearned for new things, unknown things, mysteries.  
He had absorbed from Yavanna’s husband all the knowledge that was allowed to. However, it was not enough.

The second time he came, generous and kind, offering wonderful knowledge.

Mairon, as a curious apprentice of Aule, was quick to give his attention. The maia would sit beside him and listen to everything Melkor wished to tell him.  
Persuasive words, words of encouragement, words… The maia begun to create wonderful things ...in secret.

The third time he came confident, sure of his victory, revealing his plans.

He would create a powerful empire where Mairon now servant, would have his rightful place as captain of the Elder Vala.  
To rule alongside his mentor, acquiring knowledge such that no Maia was allowed to before. His ambitions would be fed. Maia and Vala wanted the same things.

And finally he came, mighty and terrible, like a storm upon the Blessed Land.

He saw the fear and destruction and smiled. How fascinating it was to see their smiles fade. Ah! The satisfaction of being the only one safe in the darkness that had befallen the world. Now, more than ever, he understood.

So he escaped that land to finally become Mairon, the Maia of Melkor


End file.
